Artemisius Leon
Artemisius Leonhearts is the eldest of the Artemis siblings. He works in the city's News Department, in charge of the printed medias. Appearance He has messy black hair with an ahoge on it. His fringes reaching his shoulders. He wears a full-framed glasses, and has red eyes. He is seen using a normal white shirt with a black waistcoat over it and a long coat with gray collars as an outfit. He wears normal black pants and normal shoes. = Personality Leon is a clever man. He was able to be ranked at the highest ten back in medical school. Leon is much of a sociopath. He can be twisted at times, as described by Mifune herself. Despite being an egoistic man, Leon enjoys interacting to the people that are close to him. He loves to tease and murder as much. Backstory Leon used to be a quiet child. He's only interested in studying. Until a day when he was 5, he and his siblings was introduced to a girl named "Margareth" by a certain man. His life changed from that point. After Margareth left a few years later, he liked to come over to her place and talked about some stuff until he realized that he's afraid to fall in love with her, so he stopped coming over and shut himself in and would go to medical school later on. He met a woman, who forced him to marry her, and so he did because he was just too kind back then. But as time flies, he wondered why he wanted to marry her and even had a child with a woman whom he did not love. He discarded the woman out of his life and decided to go back to Margareth. But to his horror, he found out that Margareth had married a man, his brother, Louis. This caused Leon to avoid her more than anything else in the world. Until a few years after the twins are born, he sent a few people off to murder his brother and called them back right away. Weapons and Abilities * Sword; He wields a sword with a demon dwelling in it with the name "Sierre", he would sometimes use it to battle or murder. * Shooting; he can also shoot with guns, rather accurately. * Warping; he can warp to places to his heart's contents. Trivia * He was named "Leonhearts" after his father's familiar, Lyon. * His surname "Artemisius" means "safe and sound" in Latin. * His father gave him the middle name "Lucius", hoping that he would not have a dark life. "Lucius" also comes from his father's name, Luciel. * Actually, he's rather attractive that even the writer goes crazy for him. * He and Fiachna Servaren are actually friends on good terms, though they tend to argue like spouses, act and flirt like lovers, but they've never really developed any feelings for one another next to "being good friends". * He's one of the writer's favorite. * Basically had a daughter with his love interest. * His favorite animal is a cat. Quotes * "I admire someone who speaks from their heart." - Leon talking to Reggie about his determination to save his lover. * "Just because I admire them, doesn't mean I'll listen." - Leon talking to Reggie about his determination to save his lover. * "What's this? 'Kagehanzai Kuroiko' lost to me in such a small debate?" - Leon to his sister, Lilith in a debate at her office. * "I don't believe in goodbyes." - Leon's last words before getting shot.